When Two Worlds Collide
by Jeanne152
Summary: Anakin Skywalker, now a Jedi Master, with his new Padawan Dan Yates and the recently-knighted Ahsoka Tano embarked on a journey they will never forget; a journey where the hyperdrive of their ship, the Twilight, malfunctioned and they were taken to the magical world of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

The Twilight glides above Naboo after a successful take-off. Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker glanced at the planet's breath-taking aerial view, unable to take his eyes off it. He smiled as he reminisces the memories he experienced there with his secret wife, Senator Padme Amidala. Then, a light tap on his shoulder disrupted his daydreaming. He looked over his shoulder to see his former Padawan Ahsoka Tano, slightly grinning at her former master. "Wow. You can take-off without accidents once in a while, Skyguy," she joked.

From behind them, the voice of a certain male human Jedi intruded, "This is only the take-off, Ahsoka. We should actually prepare for the landings."

The already-knighted Ahsoka grinned even more, "Quite correct, Dan."

Anakin chuckled, "Snips, why don't you cut me some slack? After all, not all of my flights ended with a crash-landing."

"Yeah. Sure, they didn't," she mocked. Dan slightly smiled. He liked the never-ending bickering of the pair. Back when they first met, the two were Master and Padawan, but now, they were equals. Partners. Dan winced as his mind unintentionally drifted into the past. He wondered, " _What would it be like if only Master Tarkona survived that mission?_ "

Every now and then, he was told to never be held back by the past. He just couldn't help it. Then, Ahsoka snapped him back to reality by asking, "You okay, Dan?"

The current Padawan of Anakin Skywalker looked up at Ahsoka, and then shook his head, "It's nothing, Ahsoka."

Her eyes were filled with concern, and she wasn't fooled by Dan's excuse. Nevertheless, she shifted her attention back to Anakin and asked, "How much longer are we from Coruscant?"

Anakin switched on the hyperdrive. Within seconds, they came to hyperspace and he smiled at the two other Jedi, "Hopefully soon enough. Relax, Snips. We're in no hurry at all."

Dan stared at the cockpit window. He suddenly became interested by the color of the hyperspace. The streaking colors, usually tinted to a bit blue and white, was now slightly purple. Without really realizing it, Dan felt an uneasy feeling. " _I have a bad feeling about this,_ " he thought.

Dan clutched the back of the pilot seat which Anakin sat on and asked, "Master?"

Without looking back, Anakin inquired, "Yeah? What's up, Dan?"

Dan pointed to the window and said, "Is it just me, or is the color of hyperspace a bit off?"

Anakin paid attention to the color streaks dancing in front of his eyes. " _How can I miss it?_ " He thought. Dan was right. It was a bit off. Something's not right here. Without any hesitation, he scrambled out of the cockpit while ordering, "Snips, take over the controls. Dan, be her copilot. I'll take a look on the hyperdrive."

Dan glanced at Ahsoka as she took her seat. Dan quickly followed suit. She looked at him and whispered, "Better brace yourself, Dan. We're in for a long ride."

Dan nodded, knowing well that she's right. They sat there for what seemed like eternity, doing nothing, just keeping alert if anything should go wrong. IF.

Ahsoka fidgeted. She disliked waiting the most. It was aggravating, having to wait while knowing that something is indeed wrong, and she couldn't do anything about it. Deep down, she knew that the Twilight was on the right hands of her former master. Ahsoka just stared at the control panel, wishing that everything will be alright. That nothing would go wrong. Somehow, she still wasn't convinced.

Suddenly, Anakin shouted from the back, "Kriff! It's no use! The navigation computer's completely fried!"

At the sound of the phrase, Ahsoka grimaced. She could still remember when Commander Bly said that they were on a collision course to a star. It didn't sound good, especially when your master is badly injured and you have to cut off his life support system to stop the ship from crashing. Ahsoka brushed the memory off and shouted back, "So should I cut off all the powers?"

It was a while before Anakin stumbled into the room, having practically ran all the way to the cockpit. He asked incredulously, "What did you say?"

"I asked whether or not we should cut all powers," Ahsoka repeated, then, Dan interrupted, "so we can exit from hyperspace," and Anakin joined the conversation, "and automatically reset the coordinates! Great thinking, boys."

Ahsoka cleared her throat and glared at Anakin with her arms crossed. She asked in an offended manner, "Hello, Master? Haven't you notice?"

Anakin stared at Ahsoka in surprise for a split second. He noticed that Ahsoka just called him master, which wasn't necessary considering they were equals now. It felt quite strange, to be frank. The surprise look melted from his face as quickly as it came as he sat on the pilot seat and smirked, "What's wrong, Snips? I've always thought that you were more of a boy than a girl?"

The Togruta playfully smacked his arm. She retorted, "But I'm still a girl, Anakin." ' _Huh, at least she did not call me master again,_ ' Anakin thought. He replied, "Then why didn't you wear a dress for that Senator party?"

Ahsoka smirked back at him, "Well, you didn't wear a suit as well, did you?"

Before another argument can be thrown at each other, Dan placed himself between the two of them and interrupted, "I think our main objective here is to exit hyperspace, not arguing with each other."

Ahsoka then stood up and lightly punched Dan's armored chest. She grinned, "That was not an argument, Dan. It was just some...bickering?" She raised one of her eye markings with one of her hands tapping on her chin, supporting the shoulder of said hand on the other, while looking at the ceiling of the Twilight, as if it was the most interesting thing at the time. Dan shook his head and walked towards the lever for the auxiliary power, saying, "Ready to shut off auxiliary power." Ahsoka felt a certain deja vu when she said, "We're switching off primary power units."

Anakin shouted, "On 3. 1... 2... 3!"

With that signal, Dan pulled down the lever, instantly exiting the ship from hyperspace. The sudden change in speed nearly sent him flying, crashing into the walls of the Twilight. Ahsoka and Anakin were safe, since they were strapped to their seats, but Dan wasn't. He hung on to the lever, barely making it through the pull and sudden loss of gravity. Noticing that they were out of hyperspace, Anakin shouted, "We're out of hyperpace! Resume all power!"

Ahsoka almost expected to sense Captain Rex behind her, desperately gripping the back of her seat. Back then, when the part which he was holding broke apart, he flew across the cockpit and smashed into Aayla, sending her crashing to the wall. She was disoriented, and if she was just a few seconds late with resuming the power back on, all of them would've been barbecue.

As Dan switched all of the power back on, Anakin took control of the ship when Ahsoka heard a slight thud on the floor. She looked back and saw Dan sprawling on the floor, clearly wasn't expecting the fall after the power, and hence, artificial gravity kicked in. She grinned, "You okay there, Dan?"

"It doesn't hurt as much as diving into a concrete floor," he grunted. Ahsoka grinned even wider and turned to her former master, "Well, where are we?"

Ahsoka noticed Anakin seeming frustrated. He typed into the navigation computer but she could hear the error beep going off, nearly ticking the impatient master. She asked, "What's wrong?"

He punched the wall in anger. "I couldn't even pinpoint our exact point in the galaxy, damn it," he cursed under his breath.

Ahsoka felt a sudden feeling of alarm sweeping through her. She was almost too afraid to ask, "What do you mean by that?"

Dan stood up and also asked, "Master, you don't mean to say that we're-"

"Yes," Anakin sighed. "We may not even be in our own galaxy any more."

An eerie silence descended upon us. All of us were too shocked to discover that fact and were unable to notice a small asteroid coming our way. It was Anakin who, at the last second, felt that something was wrong and shouted, "Look out!" But it was already too late."

* * *

 **Ahsoka: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?**

 **Dan: Don't you always have bad feelings, Ahsoka?**

 **Anakin: Really? I didn't know that you're a paranoid, Snips.**

 **Ahsoka: *pinches the bridge of her nose* I'm not, master. Paranoid is worrying over something that doesn't even exist.**

 **Anakin: What's the difference of it with what you're doing right now?**

 **Ahsoka: *crosses arms* So you're saying that the hyperdrive malfunction we're experiencing doesn't exist?**

 **Anakin: *half-shouts* I didn't say that!**

 **Ahsoka: *glares* Well, you're implying it!**

 ***The arguing continues on.***

 **Dan: *sighs* I guess this is the right time to say goodbye. See you later, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

The asteroid, as small as it was, crashed into our ship and took out the engines. They faltered and died. Anakin began cursing in Huttese under his breath as he tried navigating through the newly-found asteroid field. His expert piloting came in handy this time, as he dodged each rock without a sweat. Dan, meanwhile, started scanning on large planets ahead, looking for a place to land. Ahsoka was sure relieved when Dan said, "Master, there are four planets ahead!"

Anakin sighed, "Does any of them have a breathable atmosphere?"

Dan looked at the screen, "The first two has either no atmosphere or a too dense one. The third was full of life forms, and yes, the atmosphere is breathable. There are also plenty of water and plants for us to survive, if we WILL crash-land there."

Ahsoka stared at the Padawan, "What about the fourth planet?"

Dan shook his head, "Its magnetic shields are too weak to support an atmosphere. Our only shot is that third one."

Anakin nodded in appreciation and said, "Well, I'll just have to dodge this for a bit more."

The dodging continued until the asteroid field finally end nearing the fourth planet. It was red, as if it was covered in rust, but Ahsoka could see some white land on the north pole. _Is it ice?_

Finally, they came upon the third planet. It was beautiful! Compared to the other planets in the solar system, it seemed like a blue and green marble, shining in all its life. Ahsoka had taken a look at Dan's scan on the system, and noticed that the other planets were either fiery hot or icy cold, with barren surface and fierce storms on the gas planets. The third planet, it seemed, also has a moon with a silvery surface. Ahsoka could've wished that she could stay here.

Then, they finally reached its atmosphere. After coming through some clouds, the ground came towards them in an alarming speed. Anakin pulled back the control stick in an attempt to slow down its trajectory and shouted at us, "Brace yourselves!"

Dan strapped himself into his own chair while I held onto my own. Anakin turned the ship towards a lake and levelled it. I closed my eyes, prepared for the impact. When it did come, the ship surfed for a while over the water before somersaulting and drowning with the three of us in it. The cockpit's window was cracked during the violent crash, and water began to leak in. I could feel Dan trying to unstrap me from my seat as the glass broke and the wave of water rushed in. I tried to open my eyes and swim out, but somehow, I was unable to do so. Instead, I slipped into unconsciousness...

 _ **Time Lapse**_

AHSOKA'S P.O.V.

I awoke and sat up with a startle. I winced as my bandaged arm was moved suddenly. I looked at it and noticed that it was broken. Just then, I noticed that I was in a bed. I looked around the room, fascinated. It seemed old-fashioned, like a castle or some sort. Unlike the metal walls of the Resolute, these walls were made of stone. I smiled as I saw the Sun shining through the diamond-shaped window. I sensed that someone came in through the big wooden door at the other end of the room, and I turned towards that someone. He was an old man, with a long beard and wise-looking eyes. I somehow detected the slightest bit of sadness in those eyes, but I didn't pay attention to it too much. His light-colored robes waved as he walked in. ' _Is he some sort of Jedi?'_ I thought.

He said to me, "I can see that you are finally awake."

I sat on the bed, my feet dangling from its side. I asked, "I'm sorry, but who might you be?"

The man sat on the bed at the opposite side of the room and answered my question. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And who are you?"

I gaped at the mention of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only people I knew that were experienced in those "magical things" were the Nightsisters, and this is the first time I've heard of a school actually teaching it. I gulped, "I'm Ahsoka Tano. I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, but I must've misheard your statement. Did you say school of witchcraft and wizardry? As in magic?"

Professor Dumbledore merely shrugged, "This is one of the best schools of witchcraft and wizardry in the world."

Suddenly, there was a moan coming from the bed beside me. I turned to it and noticed that Anakin was awake. "Anakin! Are you alright?"

He slowly sat up and moaned, "What happened? What did I miss?"

Before I had time to answer, Professor Dumbledore interrupted me, "Your ship seemed to have crashed into the Black Lake. We saw your accident and managed to get you out before you drown, or possibly get caught by giant squids, Grindylows and Merepeople."

Anakin stared goggle-eyed at him, "Giant what?"

I would've rolled my eyes at his reaction to Dumbledore's statement if the bearded guy wasn't there. I intervened, "Professor Dumbledore, I thank you for your kindness to us."

Dumbledore smiled kindly at us, "You're welcome, my friend. But I'm afraid that your other friend weren't so lucky."

I felt Anakin tensed up beside me. He looked sharply at Dumbledore and asked, "What happened to him?"

Just then, the doors opened once again. This time, a lady dressed in black came in, talking while she walked, "Professor Dumbledore, the boy you brought in has regained consciousness." She noticed our presences, stopped, and muttered, "Oh."

Professor Dumbledore walked to the old lady and said, "Professor McGonagall, I like you to meet Ahsoka Tano and..." Dumbledore realized that he hadn't known Anakin's name, so he stared at my former master, who said, "Anakin Skywalker. Tell me, how is Dan?"

McGonagall retained her composure and answered, "Your friend is alive, but he is resting now. His injuries were more extensive than you two."

I stood up, "May I see him?"

McGonagall shook her head, "I would like that, too, but he is in a healing process."

Suddenly, the door opened once again. This time, it wasn't an old man/woman who came in, but three teenagers. Two of them were boys, the other was a girl. The first of the boys had a brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses. I also noticed a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. _'Quite a fancy-looking scar.'_ I thought. The girl has a wavy red hair with brown eyes. Within a glance, I could tell that she was a smart kid. Then, there was the other boy. This one was different from the other two. He had red hair, like the girl, and blue eyes, like the other boy, but I could sense that he was a lot more mischievous than the others.

The red-haired boy shouted, "Professors, that guy wanted to see-" Before he could finish his sentence, his foot slipped on the tiled room's soapy surface, probably caused by a spill of a cleaning bucket that I noticed was nearby. He yelped and fell on his back, accidentally kicking the nearby bucket in the process. The bucket flew across the room and knocked over a full shelf of bottled medicine, which was placed right beside Anakin's bed. The shelf was knocked over and would've landed on top of Anakin if I hadn't used the Force to stop the fall. The falling bottles suspended themselves in mid-air, and I managed to return them to their places before putting the whole shelf back in place.

Anakin grinned, "Thanks, Snips. Although I hardly thought that it was lethal."

Only then we realized that all of the room's occupants were gaping at us. I spoke to Anakin through our still-not-closed Force bond, " _Anakin? Why are they looking at us like that?"_

He spoke back, " _Beats me, Snips. It's not the first time they saw Force-users, right?_ "

Professor Dumbledore was the first one who ACTUALLY spoke up, "I'm sorry, but you didn't tell us that you were wizards as well."

Anakin and I exchanged glances. I frowned at Dumbledore, "What do you mean?"

Anakin chimed in, "Yeah. We're no wizards."

The young girl retorted, "But only wizards can do that."

The brown-haired boy glanced at us, a bit frightfully, maybe, and continued, "And certainly not without wands."

Anakin pointed towards his bed and lifted it through the Force, smirking, "You mean, this?"

The five people were apprehensive, and McGonagall asked, "If you are not wizards, how can you do that?"

I answered, "Professors, we are Jedi, Force-users."

Dumbledore walked to us and asked calmly, "What is the 'Force' that you are telling us?"

Anakin put the bed down and stood beside me, answering, "The Force is what gives the Jedi its power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. We interact with it through midi-chlorians, enabling us to manipulate a lot of things."

I continued his explanation, "This includes lifting things, Force lightning, Mind tricks, and so on. There are two known types of Force-users; the Jedi and the Sith."

The brown-haired boy stared at me, inquiring, "So you're a Jedi?"

I nodded, "Yes."

Anakin interrupted, "The Jedi dedicated itself to the light side of the Force, while the Sith remained with the dark side."

The red-haired girl interrupted, "So if you're the light side, the good guys, I hope, and the Sith the dark side, _the bad guys_ ," she whispered the last part, "do you guys get into a war or something?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes. We are in a war right now."

Dumbledore, who kept silent the entire time, finally stated matter-of-factly, "I've never heard any of the Force, the Jedi, the Sith, or even that war you're talking about."

I gaped, "But it can't be true! Everyone in the galaxy knew about it!"

Anakin seemed to notice that I was about to explode and interrupted, "Snips!"

I turned to him. He muttered, "Remember when I said that I can't pinpoint our position in the galaxy?"

I nodded, fearing the worst. "Well," he sighed, "Maybe we're not even in our own galaxy anymore."

 **A/N: Hey, guys. This is my first crossover story. I admit that I don't have a vast knowledge about the Harry Potter Universe, but I'm trying my best. Don't hesitate to tell me if I did any mistakes.**

 **Ahsoka: *crossed arms* Really?**

 **Me: What?**

 **Ahsoka: You just asked the readers to point out your mistakes.**

 **Me: *raised an eyebrow* Why? I didn't do anything wrong by asking, did I?**

 **Ahsoka: *pointing to Anakin* Just ask Skyguy. Every time I told him that we always ended up crashing when he's flying, *Anakin glares angrily at her*, he always said that it was the ship's fault, not his. And every time we crashed, we always got into trouble in the end.**

 **Anakin: *storming in from another room* It's the truth! The ship's faulty, you know?**

 **Me: *Ahsoka and Anakin started fighting with each other* Um... Okay, guys. Until next time! *turns to Anakin and Ahsoka* Guys, respectfully, SHUT UP!**


	3. Chapter 3

ANAKIN'S P.O.V.

Professor Dumbledore stared at us, practically dumbfounded. He asked, "If you're a space traveler, then why did you crash here?"

I shrugged, "Our hyperdrive malfunctioned. We had to cut all powers to exit hyperspace. Then, an asteroid hit us just as we came out of hyperspace. We practically crashed here. End of story." I really didn't want to go in detail. Who knows if they were actually with the Separatists? If they really didn't have any idea on who we are, the Jedi or the Clone Wars, then I'll have to assume that we're really not in our own galaxy anymore. THAT would be the worst case scenario.

Professor McGonagall then turned to the three teenagers, motioning them towards the door while saying, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, let us leave our guests so they may have some rest."

The three of them bowed respectfully to the professor and said, "Of course, Professors," before walking out of the room with the elderly woman.

Professor Dumbledore sat in the bed in front of us. I looked at him and inwardly inspected the old man. Through the Force, I could sense that he has practically no idea of what we've been talking about for the last few minutes. _Huh, I've never met anyone in the galaxy who hasn't heard of hyperspace, Jedi or the Clone Wars. I've got a bad feeling about this..._

I whispered to Ahsoka through our bond, " _Get prepared for anything, Snips."_

" _I'm born ready, Skyguy,_ " she replied. I shook my head, " _No. This is the first time anyone has been out of the galaxy. We've no idea who these people are, what they are capable of, or how the rest of this planet looks like._ "

She shrugged, " _You're right. We're not in our galaxy anymore. I mean, who hasn't heard of the Clone Wars? Remember the Lurmen colonists?"_

I nodded, " _Yeah. They were neutral, and practically don't want anything to do with the war. But they still have heard of the war. These guys? Huh."_

Ahsoka stared at me, concern in her eyes. She said, " _If we're not in our galaxy, how do we get back?_ "

I bit my lips. That was going to be the hardest part. Even if we got our hyperdrive and fixed it, there was no guarantee that it will return us to our own galaxy, instead of throwing us into another, crazier one. I shrugged, " _These guys have magic, right? Let's just ask them!"_

Looking satisfied, Ahsoka whispered, " _You might have something there. But can you locate Dan?_ "

Dan! I completely forgot that there were three of us now, instead of just two. I forgot that Ahsoka was already knighted and I've taken in a new Padawan. I closed my eyes and sensed the Force around me. I felt the disturbed presence of Dumbledore, and the confused ones of McGonagall and the three kids. What were their names? Oh, right. Harry, Ron and Hermione. Kind of a strange name for a girl, don't you think?

Just then, I caught the presence of Dan. He was unconscious, that I could tell. And he was wounded pretty badly. I analyzed him. He has broken ribs. They caved in and nearly crushed his heart and lungs. I grimaced. _Why did he get the brunt force of the crash? Let me remember... Ahsoka and I were the ones in the front. Dan was in the back._ I shook my head, unable to register what happened in detail.

Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said to us, "Come on. You can't stay in the hospital forever, can you?"

I nodded. "Where would we stay?" Ahsoka asked.

Dumbledore walked out of the door and we followed suit. He spoke, "Why, in the Gryffindor Tower, of course! It's one of the highest towers here."

Just as we walked down the halls, we practically ran into Ron, Hermione and Harry. Only, we didn't crash. Two crashes in a day wouldn't be great at all. The lightning-scarred boy, I'll assume it's Harry, was startled and said, "Professor Dumbledore, sir!"

Dumbledore smiled at Harry. Somehow, I got the feeling that Harry was one of Dumbledore's favorite students. "Harry, would you, Hermione and Ron take our guests to the Gryffindor Tower?" he ordered. Harry nodded, "Right away, sir." We were prepared to go to our destination before Dumbledore continued, "Oh, Harry. You and Ron will stay with Skywalker, while Ahsoka can stay with Hermione and Ginny."

The three of the children looked at each other, slightly confused at Dumbledore's request. However, they recovered themselves fairly quickly, and the girl, Hermione, answered, "Yes, Professor."

The journey to the tower was a rather interesting one. We passed a lot of students, each of them staring at us with curiosity. I can easily imagine them never seeing a Jedi or any Force-user before. Maybe they haven't seen what a lightsaber is. I looked at my belt, and immediately felt at ease when I saw my lightsaber there. _At least if anything went wrong, I'd be able to defend myself._

After climbing a rather long staircase (no wonder that it was called one of the highest towers), we arrived at two rooms. I smiled at the setting of the room. It looked good, and, frankly, different than my quarters at the Resolute. It felt a lot more cheerful. But then again, this is a student's room.

The girl, Hermione, took Ahsoka to another room while Harry, Ron and I remained on the same spot. As I sat on one of the beds, Ron sat on the bed in front of me and asked, "So, sir, how come you crash-landed on that lake?"

I frowned. Does this kid have a strange curiosity or what? I answered nonetheless, "Ship malfunctioned, so we had to do it."

Harry, who remained at the center of the room, chimed in, "Can't you fix it?"

I smirked, "We just entered the wrong coordinates and came to this planet. Then there was that asteroid."

Ron propped himself on his elbows and gasped, "It's a wonder that the three of you didn't turn into a fireball or something."

"We didn't, did we? That asteroid was small, but it hit the engine."

Harry nodded, "Small, but right on the spot, right, sir?"

I was surprised to see that this boy with that distinctive lightning scar has quite an extensive knowledge. And also some manners, too, when compared to Ron. I nodded back, "Yeah. What's your name, kid?"

"I'm Harry Potter. And this is my friend, Ron Weasley."

I smiled, "Nice to meet you two. My name is Anakin Skywalker."

* * *

 **A/N: So, that's the third chapter. Sorry if Harry, Ron and Hermione are a bit out of character. Again, I'm not a very big fan of Harry Potter, but I like it quite a lot.**

 **Harry: *frowning* It? Am I a boy or not?**

 **Me: I didn't mean you, but I meant your universe.**

 **Ron: *smirking* Yeah. You must've been a great wizard if there is a universe named after you.**

 **Hermione: *skeptically* Yeah, of course. That's not the reason of that universe-naming, Ron. It's because of the so-called "Chosen One Prophecy."**

 **Anakin: *suddenly stepping in* Wait, so who's the Chosen One? I thought I was!**

 **Me: Anakin, Hermione meant the Chosen One of THEIR universe, not YOURS!**

 **Anakin: *gaping* So I have my own universe named after me?**

 **Me: *face-palms* You idiot...**

 **Ahsoka: Master, I'm sure Jeanne21 meant the universe which you lived in, not an entire universe named after you.**

 **Anakin: Oh... I see.**

 **Me: Well, then. *sighs* Goodbye, everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

AHSOKA'S P.O.V.

I entered the room where Hermione lived in along with Ginny. Ginny had a similar hair color to Hermione, but hers was straight. She also seemed a bit younger. When we came in, she was sitting cross-legged on her bed, holding a stick or something and was mumbling something while reading a thick book. I raised an eye marking. _If she doesn't look like a lunatic, I don't know what she looks like. Well, things are certainly different in this world._

Hermione tapped Ginny's shoulder and whispered, "Ginny, we have a new roommate."

Ginny jerked her head up, and was evidently startled when she saw me. I inwardly cursed. _Of course she was startled; I looked like an alien to her._ Despite her evident surprise, Ginny offered an outstretched hand and said, "Hi. I'm Ginny."

I shook her hand, "My name is Ahsoka Tano."

Ginny scratched her head and frowned, "Not to be rude, Ahsoka, but are you wearing a costume or..."

I laughed nervously. "No. This is not a costume. I'm a Togruta."

Hermione turned to Ginny and shot her a don't-ask-anything look, "Ahsoka and her friends crashed their ship on the Black Lake."

Ginny's mouth shaped an "O", but she didn't say anything. I walked to her bed and asked, "What are you doing, Ginny?"

Ginny lifted her book and pointed out the cover for me. I frowned, "Spells? What spells?"

She grinned and lifted her... stick. "Let me show you." She pointed her stick and said, " _Avis!_ " Suddenly, a flock of winged creatures appeared out of nowhere from the tip of her stick. They fluttered around the room for a few moments before flying out of the window. I gasped, "What was that?"

Hermione looked at me as if I lost my head. I was confused. I didn't know if that thing was common here, to have white-winged creatures appearing out of nowhere. She said, "Those are birds. We can do that with our wands." Oh, so that's what those bird-making sticks are called. "Don't you have birds in your place?"

I shook my head and answered, "Something similar to that. But they are either much bigger and have less feathers, or they are lethal."

Hermione nodded, "I can see that your universe is something a lot different than ours. But I wondered about what you did back at the hospital."

I didn't know what she was talking about. "What I did? What did I do?" Hermione glared at me, "The thing you did when the shelf nearly fell on top of your friend." Oh. _that._ Since I knew that Ginny had no idea what Hermione was referring to, I pointed my hand to a nearby nightstand and lifted it through the Force with ease. Ginny gaped when she saw that. She whispered, "How can you do that without a wand?"

I put the nightstand down. "Long story short, I'm from another place. It's common to see that in our place." I'm really not in the mood to start blabbering about the Force and stuff. That would be counterproductive. "Hermione," I turned to said girl, "do you know where my friend stayed."

"You mean Skywalker?" she asked. I shook my head. "No, the other one. His name is Dan Yates."

Hermione's face fell. "Oh, him." She walked to the door and turned to me, "Come on, follow me. You, too, Ginny."

We followed the girl. We walked once again through the corridors. Finally, we once again arrived at the hospital. This time, she brought us to a different room. In the room was a bed, and Dan was on it. I walked at him, "Dan!"

I looked at him. He was still unconscious, but I could tell that he was still healing. There was a lot of cuts and bruises, but alongside that and the seemingly broken ribs, I thought he'd be alright. I turned to Hermione, "Well, your school is certainly great in healing people."

Ginny beamed with pride and replied, "Of course. After all, we're the best."

Hermione scowled at the younger student, "We're ONE of the best, Ginny. Don't exaggerate."

Ginny crossed her arms. She retorted, "But don't forget, our school is the one who won the Triwizard Tournament!"

I gave both of them a questioning look. They were bickering like sisters, so I didn't think it'd be bad to change the subject. "Excuse me," I asked, "but what is a Triwizard Tournament?"

Hermione turned to me. "Three wizards from three schools were chosen by the Goblet of Fire to be the contestants."

Ginny interrupted, "They each have three tasks."

Hermione shot daggers at her, "Last tournament, the first task was to get an egg guarded by a dragon. Harry nearly got his head burnt off that time."

I looked on as each of them took turns speaking, during which they often got pissed off by each other. Ginny continued, "Then at the second task, each of the contestants needed to rescue one of their friends from the Black Lake."

I frowned and asked, "Is that the same lake we crashed into?"

Hermione shrugged, "Yeah. Trust me, it didn't feel good."

Ginny grinned, "Whoever said that the Triwizard Tournament was easy or fun?"

Hermione glared. I could tell that she was rather angry at Ginny. She mocked, "No one. But at least it was certainly different than the previous tournaments."

I asked again, "Why was it different?"

Hermione turned to me, evidently relieved that she could get her mind off Ginny for a while. "The Goblet, for the first time in history, chose a FOURTH contestant."

"Usually, it only chooses three," Ginny completed.

"And Harry was chosen, even when he was too young to compete!"

"That's because of Crouch."

"And the game was rigged."

"Our Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Mad-Eye Moody, was actually Barty Crouch Jr.,"

"the son of the Ministry Official, disguised with a Polyjuice Potion."

"He replaced the actual Triwizard Cup with a Portkey."

"At the third task, when Harry and Cedric-"

"-both were from Hogwarts, touched the cup,"

"they were transported to a graveyard."

"Cedric was killed by Pettigrew."

"And Pettigrew resurrected you-know-who."

I looked at each of them back and forth every time they spoke. Truth be told, I was confused by it, so I asked, "Wait a sec. Who is you-know-who?"

Hermione leaned forward and whispered, "I can't tell his name, but he was a student at Hogwarts who became one of the best Dark Wizard of all time."

Ginny whispered, too, "His real name was Tom Riddle, before he changed it into-"

"Voldemort," a voice spoke up from the door. We turned, to find Harry standing there, along with Ron and Anakin. Ron spoke, "Come on, guys, let's go to the Great Hall now or we'll be late for the banquet."

Anakin and I both looked startled, but maybe it was usual for the students here.

 **A/N: Feel free to review, guys.**

 **Anakin: *walks in the Hogwarts stairways* Now where the kriff is Gryffindor Tower?**

 **Ahsoka: *scowls* Anakin! Don't use that kind of language! Remember, we're in a school and there's students around.**

 **Anakin: Yeah, yeah, Snips. *smirks* They might not even know what kriff means, right?**

 **Hermione: *rolls eyes* You're right, I don't.**

 **Anakin: See? *grins triumphantly***

 **Me: Uh, guys? I don't think you'll want to stay in the middle of the stairway for too long.**

 **Anakin and Ahsoka: *frowns* Why shouldn't we do that?**

 ***Just then, the stairway shifted***

 **Anakin: *grunts* What the... I hate magical schools!**

 **Harry: If you hated it, then why did you crash here in the first place?**

 **Dan: He's got a point, master.**

 **Anakin: Hey! It was an accident!**

 ***stairway shifted again, but Harry, Hermione, and Ahsoka managed to leap to the Gryffindor Tower just in time.***

 **Dan: Master, for the next time we're climbing the stairways, do try not to stay too long.**

 **Anakin: Thanks for stating the obvious. *sarcastically* I'm sick of moving stairways. *Force-leapt to the Gryffindor Tower***

 **Ron: Hey, that's cheating! Everybody climbs, but you don't.**

 ***Dan followed his master's example."**

 **Ron: *rolls eyes* Great, now you, too?**

 **Ahsoka: Ahem. Bye, then, everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

HARRY'S P.O.V.

The three strangers that we met earlier today certainly knew how to make an entrance. We were just canoeing to Hogwarts when that ship fell off the sky. The engine was burning badly, that I could tell. When it crashed into the lake, not too far away from the canoe where Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I sat, I literally dove into the lake, still with my uniform on. I swam under, using a charm so I wouldn't have trouble breathing underwater. The ship slowly began descending to the bottom, and I hurried to it. I heard a splash behind me, followed by another. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ron behind me with Hermione. Both have seemingly performed the same spell I did.

We didn't waste any time in reaching the ship. When we got there, the ship was already fully submerged. I noticed that the cockpit's glass was shattered, and water was already flooding the cockpit. Ron and I swam inside the cockpit in search for survivors. We saw at least three people in there; two human males, and... a girl? With blue and white... headtails? Nope, she didn't have any hair, I guess. Just headtails.

I motioned Hermione to come in and pick up the girl. Only then did I notice that the younger boy was conscious, unlike the other two, and was already trying to get the girl out of her seat. Hermione quickly came to him and helped, and the girl was free in no time. As Hermione dragged the girl to the surface, the boy turned to help us get the other guy off his seat. He was strapped in more securely than the girl, and from the position of his seat, I could guess that he was the pilot. We got him off with a little struggle, and it required both Ron and I to carry him up. As we were nearly reaching the surface, the ship blew up. We didn't realize that it had happen, but the boy did, though. He shielded the three of us from the blast with himself. He did his job well, that is, until a piece of debris struck him in the chest.

He was out like a light. Since I've noticed that Ron didn't have that far to go, I swam back and practically dragged the boy up. Luckily, he wasn't as heavy as that other guy. If he was, maybe I'd drown myself due to his weight.

I finally broke the surface with him and gasped for some hair. Hagrid, who saw the entire thing, was right beside me with his canoe and put the boy in the ship, saying, "Gosh, Harry, can't you start a new year without any excitement?"

I grinned as I plopped myself on the bottom of the boat, "I thought you liked excitement, Hagrid."

The half-giant rowed for the shore as hard as he can, muttering, "Yeah, I'd like it. But not like this. These three fellows got themselves into trouble, didn't they?" I glanced at the canoe ahead of us, with Hermione, Ron, and the other two fellows. I could guess that they were quite alright. I turned toward our guy. He didn't move at all since the blast. I took a look at his wound. The piece of debris had apparently struck his chest with a mighty strength, for they were bruised and swollen. I grimaced, "Better hurry, Hagrid. I think I see Professor Snape already waiting for us at the shore."

Hagrid took a look above his shoulder, "Whoops. Harry, give me a hand with this other pair of oars."

I took them and began rowing as well, trying to keep up to Hagrid's rhythm. We got faster, and the second we reached our destination, Professor Snape came at us, scowling, "Now what seems to be the trouble, Potter?" I kind of hated the way he said my last name in a rather mocking voice. I had suspected that it might have something to do with my father, James Potter. Both of them were roughly of the same age, and they could've attended Hogwarts together. Maybe Snape held a grudge against him. I looked at Snape and answered, "A ship crashed into the lake. We dove right in and got these three people out of the wreckage."

Snape quickly took a look at the strange-looking girl. He examined her a while with his wand, and finally stood up, whispering, "Her arm is broken, but she should be just fine." He repeated the same process with the big guy and found that he just had the slightest concussion. Then, he finally turned to the boy. He moved his wand above the boy and frowned. He looked at Hagrid and said, "Hagrid, would you bring this boy to the hospital now?"

Hagrid nodded, and as he scooped up the boy, he asked Snape, "But Professor, what about the other two?"

Just then, Professor McGonagall showed up behind us with two medic helpers. Due to the crash, Hermione, Ron and I were held up and came the last to shore. Professor McGonagall had been telling the other students to go right inside to each of the towers, and sent Ginny to fetch Dumbledore. And since the commotion of students died down, she finally found the time to attend to us. She motioned the helpers to put the other two fellows on their stretchers and carry them to the hospital.

As the whole group (except Snape, who had returned to his office) walked to the hospital, we were joined by Dumbledore. He quickly greeted, "Professor McGonagall." The greeted professor replied, "Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore looked at the three unconscious strangers and asked, "What seems to be the problem, Minerva?"

"A ship crashed into the Black Lake. These three were inside, and were evacuated by Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger," McGonagall answered, pointing to each of us as she said our names.

"Are they muggles?" Dumbledore asked. McGonagall frowned, "I haven't decided that yet, Albus. But they are, most likely. There are no wands in their possession." Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgement before asking once again, "Are they injured?"

At the time, they have arrived at the hospital. As the three strangers were immediately tended to, McGonagall answered, "The girl seemed to have a broken left arm, while the man had just the slightest of concussion. But it's the boy that I'm worried the most. His ribs were broken and they caved in, pressing against his heart and lungs, but his lungs received the worse impact. There has been an internal bleeding, too. He has a long way of recovery ahead, but there is a good chance that he'll survive."

Dumbledore nodded. Only now, he turned to the three of us. He walked out of the hospital, signaling us to follow him. We obeyed. Once we were outside, he said in a low voice, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, it is very brave of you three to rescue the three strangers. However, I've sensed something strange about these people. They are not wizards, nor are they witches, but they're still very strong, maybe in other powers we haven't yet discover."

Ron asked, "Professor, how did you know that?"

"Years of training has led me to believe in my instincts, and these are just what they told me," he smiled. Hermione interrupted, "So what do you want us to do, sir? We can't just leave them in the lake to die."

Dumbledore shook his head firmly. "I didn't intend to do that, Ms. Granger. I only want to advice caution to the three of you. I need you to keep on eye on these fellows. We don't know what they're up to. For all we know, they might be Death Eaters. But in your watch, do try not to let them know too much about us."

* * *

 **Dan: *pouts* Why do I get the worst of everything? First a bad, abused childhood. And then, I got the worst injuries!**

 **Anakin: *laughs* Cheer up, Padawan. I'm sure that you'll turn better the next time.**

 **Dan: *murmurs* IF there will be a next time.**

 **Me: *slaps Dan on the back* Of course there will be a next time. Compared to what will happen to Anakin, your fate is much merrier.**

 **Anakin: *stares frightfully at me* What do you mean? What will happen to me?**

 **Me: Oh, something will happen alright. *grins devilishly***

 **Anakin: Oh-oh. I don't like the sound of this.**

 **Me: *rolls eyes* Of course you don't. Goodbye, everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S P.O.V.

A banquet? I've never heard of a school holding a banquet before. Was this what they do every year? Gosh, if it was true, I'd like to enroll in here. But still, I don't think they have some lightsaber dueling class or starfighter flying lessons, do they? The three – no, there's four of them now – students are just leading us to, perhaps to the supposedly place where the banquet will be held.

However, we didn't get too far before we were intercepted by someone. He was very big, even taller than me, with a long beard and hair which were not too tidy. He was wearing a brown and slightly ruffled coat. When we nearly crashed into each other (literally), Harry was evidently startled and exclaimed, "Hagrid! What's wrong?"

Yup, there was something definitely wrong. Concern was clearly written all over Hagrid's face. Heck, I didn't have to be a Force-sensitive to know that he was worried about something. Hagrid quickly shoved us to an exit door, definitely not to the banquet (what a shame), all the while barking out orders, "Come on, lads! Move it!"

Hermione was the first to speak, "Hagrid, seriously, what's going on?"

Without stopping, Hagrid murmured, "Long short story, your new Defense Against Dark Art Teacher is Dolores Umbridge, an investigator from the ministry."

Before we'd even gotten far from the school, Ginny retorted, "But we'll be late for dinner!" Dinner or banquet, potato, potato, they're the same thing. I was thinking of the same thing, too. Hagrid hastily replied, "Okay, you, Hermione, Ron and Harry must get back to the Great Hall. Don't let Umbridge get suspicious of anything. Meanwhile, you two," he said, pointing to Ahsoka and I, "must hide in my house. Umbridge's not gonna be pleased to see two mu… non-wizards here in Hogwarts."

As the four students nodded in acknowledgement and returned to the Great Hall, Hagrid continued to herd us to his house. I, however, managed to blurt out, "What about Dan? He's a non-wizard, isn't he?"

Hagrid didn't stop his efforts. He merely said, "I've already moved him to my house. I was going to get you two but those four beat me to it."

Ahsoka muttered an "o" before becoming silent. We walked through the field of Hogwarts to a small house on the edge of a forest. It wasn't quite big, but it was certainly comfy. When we walked in, my eyes scanned the whole room in a flash. I glimpsed someone on the couch. It was, "Dan!"

The boy jerked his head up at the mention of his name and, after recognizing me and Ahsoka, grinned, "Oh. Hi, master."

I walked to his side and smirked, "Hi, yourself. You look pretty banged up."

"Well, you're the least banged up between the three of us," he answered. I looked at him, then at Ahsoka, and at myself. True; with Dan's broken ribs and Ahsoka's broken left arm, I'm the healthiest –looking one. "Dan, you know the saying that 'the dumb is always the lucky one'?" Ahsoka teased. I decided to play along, and pretended to be offended, "Hey!"

Dan chuckled, before he started coughing violently. Hagrid was immediately beside us. He looked to Dan and said, "I think you'd better hold back the laughing for a while, kid."

Unable to answer verbally, Dan nodded. Hagrid went back to the door, but before he got out, I asked, "Where are you going?"

He turned to me and answered, "I'm a professor now. I've got to attend the banquet. Otherwise, Ms. Umbridge is gonna go ballistic." He then smiled and got out, closing the door behind him. I turned to Dan. He was still on the bed, only this time, he was sitting up. I noticed that he was about to stand, too. Luckily, I held him back by the shoulders and joked, "Whoa, grandpa. I don't think you're ready to walk around yet."

Ahsoka cocked an eye marking, "Grandpa? I didn't think you're this bad at teasing people, Skyguy."

I rolled my eyes. "What about your skills? 'The dumb is always the lucky one'? I've never heard of it before in my life!"

She just smiled, "Of course you haven't, dummy. I've just made it up."

"Very funny, Snips," I sighed. I looked at Dan once again. His eyes were distant. Ever since Dan became my Padawan after his master's death, he always did that whenever his mind was idle. I've suspected that Lyn's death would impact him more than he admitted it to be. I shook my head. _He's always trying to be tough._

I casually watched him as he shifted his gaze to his lightsaber. It was hanging unused on his belt. He picked it up and began tinkering with it. As I paid a closer attention, he was actually opening a part of his lightsaber. When most lightsabers are perfectly round, his was not. There was a small rectangular piece attached to its side. He was opening the seemingly secret compartment. I wondered what it was hiding. Then, he pulled a stick from it. It had an uncanny similarity to those belonging to the wizards' wands and also their students'. _What was he doing with a wand_?

I walked to him. He was gazing at the wand in his hands with wonder in his eyes. I spoke up, "What's that, Dan?"

He was startled and almost dropped the stick. "E-ehm… T-this is a… stick or some sort," he stuttered, his volume dropping as he went on. "It belonged to my biological parents."

I frowned, obviously not liking where this was going. "Dan," I responded as calmly as I could, "you know that Jedi aren't supposed to have possessions, right?"

Dan sighed. "I know. But this… wooden stick is kind of strange."

Ahsoka approached him and took out her hand. "Here," she said, "let me take a look."

Dan gave it reluctantly to the Togruta. As Ahsoka picked it up to examine it, I looked over her shoulder. The stick was no ordinary stick that someone just picked off a branch, that's for sure. It was perfectly straight and well-cared. I couldn't help but to suspect that the stick might be some sort of wand like those that belong to the "students-to-be-wizards" in this planet. Could it be true? "Hey, Dan, what did you mean by calling it strange?"

He looked to me and sighed. "There were times that when I waved it or think of something while holding it, something strange happened. I can't control it. I don't even know what it is." Dan sighed. I could tell that he was pretty much saddened. I was going to say something, before a frantic knock on the door interrupted me.

I opened it and came face-to-face with Hagrid once again. He shoved me out of the hut and did the same with Ahsoka before helping Dan to his feet. I protested, "Hagrid, what the hell…"

The half-giant motioned us to follow him into the forest and said, "You're being hunted by Ms. Umbridge."

 **Anakin: Why the hell are we being hunted? *looks at Hagrid doubtfully***

 **Hagrid: Don't look at me! I'm just the messenger who saved your life!**

 **Ahsoka: Excuse me for asking, but saving us how?**

 **Harry: *suddenly appearing behind Ahsoka* You know, Ms. Umbridge is known to be a vicious person.**

 **Ahsoka: *startled at Harry's sudden arrival* Gosh, you scared me!**

 **Dan: Half to death, in fact.**

 **Harry: *bowes* That's the way to Apparate, fellows.**

 **Dan: The way to what?**

 **Harry: Here, all of you take my hands. *each and every one of them held each other's hands* Goodbye, everyone! *They all Apparated away, to a long time ago, in a galaxy, far, far away!***


	7. Chapter 7

AHSOKA TANO'S P.O.V.

I gaped at Hagrid. After all, it's not every day that you're being hunted by someone. The last time it happened to me, it was a nightmare. Luckily, they didn't catch us, but they managed to kill a youngling. I still blamed myself for her death, and for getting captured like that. It hit Anakin; hard. He still blamed himself for letting me out of his sight that day. But it wasn't anyone's fault. If I hadn't been captured, those younglings and the rest of them would still be trapped in that place, being hunted like animals. They didn't deserve that. None of them did.

Anakin patted me on the shoulder, distracting me from my thoughts. He whispered, "Everything okay?" I nodded, not wishing to make him any more worried them he already was. He turned to Hagrid, "So who's this Umbridge character anyway?"

Hagrid set Dan down on a rock and answered, "Umbridge is the investigator for the Ministry of Magic. She is investigating Hogwarts. We suspected that she's a Death Eater, trying to wipe out the Order of the Phoenix."

Anakin stared at Hagrid, not knowing anything that the latter just talked about. Hagrid looked away in frustration and retorted, "Look, I can't give you all the details! How am I supposed to know that you're not the enemy?"

Anakin looked like he was ready to hit Hagrid. I stepped up just in time. "Gentlemen! We can't afford to fight like this." I turned to Hagrid, "Hagrid, we don't wish to take any part in this war of yours. It's not our business. All we want is to get out of here. We'll just step out of the way until we fix our ship, okay?" Hagrid paused, then he relaxed, knowing that we won't cause any trouble, at least for the time being.

Knowing that the whole thing is dropped, Anakin turned to me, "Snips, since you mentioned the ship, where is it?"

I pointed to the so-called Black Lake, "It's still down there." Anakin smirked, "That shouldn't be a problem." With that, he Force-jumped onto a boulder and motioned me to follow him, saying, "Let's get moving." I followed suit. Dan, who was still sitting on that rock, stood up and walked towards us, "Wait for me!"

Hagrid didn't even have time to stop Dan. Within moments, Dan already Force-jumped to my side, ignoring Hagrid's shouts that he was too injured to move. He was grinning widely, not caring if he was experiencing any pain or not. I didn't ask, so we continued to walk towards the lake.

When we arrived, it was pretty dark. We didn't exactly see the crash or where it took place, so we just trusted the Force. The three of us probed into it, and came into some sort of a trance. Hagrid quickly ran to us, shouting wildly, "Are you mad? If Umbridge saw you three, she might kill you on the spot!" Knowing how deadly a wizard might be, maybe we shouldn't have disobeyed the man, but we did.

After a few moments, we managed to locate the drowned ship. I checked it out, and after ensuring that no one has entered or tampered with it, I signaled the boys to pick it up. We stretched out our bonds to the Force, and with some difficulty, managed to slowly move the ship closer to the surface.

As the ship finally broke the surface, Hagrid, who was standing behind us, just gaped there, mesmerized. I smiled when I saw how his face really looked like. In no time, the ship was already put on the ground, safe and sound.

Anakin walked towards it, examining the ship. He grinned grimly when he saw that the ship's fuselage was a bit dented here and there, and the wing was also a bit bent out of shape, but overall, I think the ship is reparable. Anakin turned to me, "Well, what do you say, Snips?"

I scanned the ship from top to bottom, front to back. The verdict was; "I think it's in a pretty good shape. It wasn't a bad crash-landing, master."

My former master smirked in triumph. Dan, who was beside me, walked towards the ship's door. I was about to ask what he was going to do, but then, he opened the door. _Bad idea, Dan._

Dan opened the ship's door without difficulty. Instantly, a massive torrent of water broke out from the interior of the Twilight, washing Dan away. The current was fierce, I'd have to admit that, plus, Dan's not in perfect shape. Naturally, he had to come over the shore and fall to the lake.

Anakin shouted, "Dan!" Yes, the boy was swept by the current into the lake. _We should've brought the ship closer to the forest._

I ran to the shore and scanned the whole area where Dan fell into. There wasn't even a ripple or a bubble to indicate his presence. Hagrid was quick to come to where I was standing. He inspected the water with me; together, there would be less chance to miss anything important.

Anakin was about to swim in when a head broke surface. It was Dan.

He was gasping for breath and choking out water. _I'd bet that he didn't see that coming._ I quickly pulled him over to the shore. Once he's secure and lying on the ground, exhausted, Anakin scolded him, "What were you thinking?!"

Dan opened his eyes half-heartedly and saw his master bent over him. If the situation wasn't so serious, I would've laughed my head off. Dan rolled his eyes, "Master, I was just opening the door to check if there was-"

"-any damage on the inside, I know," Anakin interrupted, "but don't you even suspect that it might be flooded to the ceiling?"

Dan mockingly pretended to think hard. I knew that he had the answer the second Anakin asked him, but knowing Dan, he just had to piss off Anakin. "Hmm… I don't know for sure," he began, "maybe. Didn't remember, though."

"The second we got back to the Temple, remind me to ground you for a week," Anakin grumbled.

Dan retorted, "For what? I didn't kill or hurt anyone, did I?"

"You thought falling into the lake was funny?"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Then whose is it? The water's?"

Hagrid turned to me and asked, "Did they do this frequently?"

I nodded, "All the time, Mr. Hagrid."

Suddenly, from behind us came a woman's voice, "I see you've met some new friends, Professor Hagrid." Hagrid looked at something, or probably _someone_ behind us and shouted, "Professor Umbridge!" _Why does that name sound familiar? … Oh, right! Hermione mentioned it!_

The three of us turned to her while Dan stood up. We found ourselves face-to-face with a woman with a black-brownish hair and neat, feminine suit with skirt. Her face was smiling widely, but through the Force, I could sense that she was really, really angry. _Such a two-face…_ She pretended to be so sweet and pretty on the outside, but deep down, she's as mad as a wolf. The woman spoke again, her voice shrilling with fake happiness, "May I inquire who the three of you are?"

I glanced at Anakin, waiting for him to give an attack signal. He _didn't._ Instead, he walked forward to the woman and spoke, "We were on a ship that crashed here, Ma'am. I'm Skywalker, and this is Tano and Yates." He pointed to each of us while saying our names. I frowned when he revealed our last names instead of the first. I knew it made sense, but I couldn't imagine Anakin calling me by my _last_ name. He has never done that at all.

Anakin took turn asking, "And who are you exactly, Ma'am?"

The woman stepped forward, not a hint of fear apparent on her face. She spoke out, "I am Professor Umbridge, the Teacher of Defense Against Dark Arts. As the representative for the Ministry of Magic, I need you three to come with me to the Ministry for examination."

Instantly, the three of us glanced rather nervously at each other, not knowing whether to trust this woman or not. But judging from Hagrid's surprised reaction and Hermione's evident dislike towards this woman when she mentioned her, I wouldn't trust this woman too much. _Not at all, maybe._

Anakin shook his head, "I don't think that is necessary, Miss Umbridge. As you can see, we were just trying to fix our ship. Once it is completed, we will go and hopefully, never disturb you again."

Umbridge didn't seem to like his reaction at all. She snorted in anger and ranted, "Regulations are regulations. You must follow it like everyone else does!"

Anakin took a step forward. _I had already known what he was going to do even before he did it._ He took out his lightsaber, not ignited, and stood in a fighting stance, saying, "Ma'am, even from where I come from, I don't always follow the rules."

"Skyguy…" I tried to warn him, but Umbridge had already taken out her wand. She pointed it to Anakin and shouted, " _Stupefy_!"

 **Anakin: *pacing in a circle* What the hell is going to happen? Will I die? Will they die? Will we all die? *punches the air* Damn you, Jeanne!**

 **Me: Why are you mad?**

 **Harry: I think Anakin doesn't like being stupefied by Ms. Dictator.**

 **Ms. Umbridge: *Apparates into the room* What did you just call me, young man?**

 **Harry: *gulps* Umm… Nothing, Ms. Umbridge. *Apparated out of the room***

 **Ms. Umbridge: Come back here this second, Mr. Potter! *begins her hunt for Harry***

 **Me: *scratches head* Geez, talk about dictatorship.**

 **Ahsoka: It's a wonder that that woman gets to teach.**

 **Anakin: *continues pacing and mumbling***

 **Me: *suddenly points to Anakin* Anakin! Do the review notice!**

 **Anakin: Why me? *gapes* There's Ahsoka! Why don't you ask her?**

 **Me: I ask you so you have something better to do than pacing around like a crazy man.**

 **Anakin: *pouts* I'm not going to do it.**

 **Me: You are going to do it. *glares***

 **Anakin & me: *begins shouting at each other***

 **Ahsoka: *covers ears* PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW, BUT NO HATE COMMENTS! *turns to Anakin & me* EVERYONE, JUST SHUT UP! *faces you guys again* GOODBYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

AHSOKA TANO'S P.O.V.

I didn't know what that word means, but once it was said, a bolt of electricity came hurtling out of the wand. It didn't look right, and it didn't feel right. _Oh, come on! The wand's made out of stick, not metal! That has got to be magic!_ I didn't know what that… thing could do. And I never got the chance to find out, because Anakin ignited his lightsaber and deflected that bolt in milliseconds.

Umbridge gaped at us. Maybe no one was supposed to be able to do that. She draws her wand again, points at Anakin and shouted again, " _Sectumsempra_!"

This time, there were no bolts at all. But immediately, Anakin was thrown backwards and he shouted in pain. I ran to him. He was sprawling on the ground with some wounds on his chest, like those made by a metal sword. I didn't understand at all. There was no sword! I was so sure of it, and yet, Anakin was wounded by it.

As I knelt beside my former master, Dan took Anakin's place as Umbridge's challenger. But this time, he didn't hold his lightsaber. Instead, he held that stick he took out from the lightsaber earlier. The stick was held in his hand and concealed by the long sleeve of his tunic. Umbridge didn't see it. She smiled in triumph, "Now, will you come to the Ministry without violence?"

Dan shouted, "No! Like we said, we'll fix the ship and get out of here soon. Coming there is only a waste of time."

Umbridge held out her wand, "You'll come the hard way, then. As you wish. _Immobulus!_ "

At the exact second Umbridge called out her spell, Dan shouted back, " _Protego!_ "

A shield of white light quickly covered Dan, me, Anakin and Hagrid. The shield came from the wand that Dan was holding as he stood in front of us, shielding us with his… magic? _Since when did Dan learn magic?_

I stared at the shield. An icy blue wave was sweeping across it, coming from the wand that Umbridge was holding. She looked more angry than ever when she saw that Dan was completely capable of defending himself and us. She stopped her attack, and Dan lowered his shield, ready to counterattack the next one.

Umbridge took her position, and once again, pointed her wand. This time, it was aimed straight at Dan. _I don't like where this is going…_ She screamed, " _Crucio!_ "

Dan was either not fast enough or had no knowledge of the counter spell. Whatever happened, a very small beam of light hit Dan right in the chest, and his knees seemed like it had no more power. He collapsed, clutching his chest and groaning. I could feel his pain rippling from him through the Force. It was very disturbing, to say the least.

 _That's it! I've had enough of this woman hurting everyone!_

I reached out to the Force and Force-blasted her to a nearby tree. I smiled as she screamed in her flight and crashed on the tree, nearly breaking her back. I only hoped that it would just break into pieces. Instead, she just passed out due to the impact. _She's not much of a fighter, was she?_

As soon as she was senseless, I could no longer feel Dan's pain. I looked to him. He stopped groaning, too. Maybe the pain was felt as long as she was conscious to administer it. He quickly stood up and whispered, "Is Anakin alright?"

I looked to Anakin. His wounds were still bleeding, and there were no bacta patches on the ship. If there was any, it'd already be contaminated. I glanced at the big castle across the lake. Hogwarts was quite far, and judging from Anakin's rate of blood loss, I thought it'd be too late to save him. I whispered back, "I don't think he's gonna make it, Dan."

Upon hearing what I said, Dan broke to a sprint and was quick to kneel on Anakin's side. I followed him slowly. He examined Anakin's wounds briefly. Hagrid, who was behind us like he always does, spoke up, "Let me call Professor Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."

I was about to interrupt him, but he was already on his way uphill. I stared at his back until he disappeared into the darkness. Anakin had trouble breathing. I could hear it clearly. I looked at him, and saw pain clearly written all over his face. Dan picked up his wand and was prepared to cast a spell when I held his arm, saying, "What are you doing?"

Dan frowned, "I don't know. But this might be right."

"What if it doesn't work? Remember, you only tried to control this for the last couple of minutes, and all that you've done is knocking out that woman!"

My words made him hesitate. I added, "What if it kills Anakin?"

He bit his lips, "Then let's hope someone has the power to resurrect him. _Vulnera Sanentur…_ "

Anakin fidgeted. I whispered, "Stay still, master."

" _Vulnera Sanentur…_ " His breathing became calmer and slower. " _Vulnera Sanentur…_ " The blood disappeared from his tunic, as if it was magic. " _Vulnera Sanentur…_ " Then, Anakin sat up, startled but alright. I hugged him tightly, laughing, "Anakin! You're alright."

Anakin hugged me back. "Well, we can thank Dan for his magic."

The two of us looked at the Padawan. He was smiling sheepishly and staring at his feet, a habit he always did whenever he's becoming the center of attention. I smiled. Anakin laughed, "Dan, why don't you fill us in on the details?"

Dan looked up and cocked an eyebrow, as if Anakin's suggestion was the worst he'd heard of in his entire life. Anakin inquired, "Something wrong?"

Dan bit his lips once again, saying, "I don't know. We've got to get out of here before Umbridge comes to and calls a world-wide manhunt for us."

Anakin smiled, "Isn't that simple? We'll just hide!"

I shook my head, "No, it isn't, Anakin. We've got to hide the ship with us, too, so while we hide, we can fix it."

Dan continued in a stagnant stance, as if he was thinking very hard. After a while, I asked him, "So, what's the plan?"

Dan pointed out his wand, again. He said, "I think I remembered something that could help us." He aimed for the ship, and shouted, " _Reparo!_ "

Just then, the most amazing thing happened. I called it the best because healing wounds could be done by the Nightsisters, and sending people flying or making them hurt were very common in the Jedi and Sith. I've told you that the ship was badly dented and the wings bent, and there were a lot of holes and some of the part was missing. I'll tell you what Dan did.

After he said that, the ship levitated. And it disintegrated into some parts. I stared at each and every one of them, and saw them mend themselves together, just like magic. But when you think of it, it was magic, right? Within no time, the ship was already on the ground, fully repaired.

Anakin and I grinned at each other. He smirked, "With a guy like Dan, everything would be a piece of cake."

I asked him the obvious, "How come you've never used it before?"

He stared at the ground and answered, "First of all, I didn't have much of a control over it, I didn't know what the Council would do about it, and maybe, the Nightsisters will go after me if they found out. So I have a pretty good reason not to practice and tell anyone about it."

I shrugged, acknowledging the logic behind it. Anakin walked in front of me, opened the door and said, "Shall we?"

Without any second hesitation, we hopped into the ship…

 **Anakin: YES! WE'RE GOING HOME, EVERYONE!**

 **Me: Whoever said about going home? I didn't say that the story was over, did I?**

 **Ahsoka: Get real, Jeanne! You've got us nearly killed by that woman already! Don't you think that's enough?**

 **Me: *shrugs* Nope.**

 **Ahsoka: *slaps her forehead* You're hopeless.**

 **Me: Then do the review notice.**

 **Anakin: *smiles in triumph* YESSSSS!**

 **Ahsoka: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Review, but no hater comments. *grumbles* The sooner we get out of this crappy world, the better…**

 **Harry: What did you say?**

 **Ahsoka: *shoves Harry away* Nothing, now go away! BYE, EVERYONE!**


	9. Chapter 9

DAN YATES' P.O.V.

As we climbed onto the ship, we saw that everything was in its place. I smiled. Finally, everything was over. Everything would be alright… I hoped I was right. Somehow, I had this feeling that we should stay. I glanced at my wand and replayed the last few hours in my head.

We crashed on this planet, discovered a world of wizards and witches that haven't even heard of the Clone Wars, and I discovered that I had secret powers; the powers of magic. I had misgivings on whether or not I should really reveal this to anyone else. I didn't want the Council to know, that's for sure. I had no idea what they'd do if they found out.

Master Skywalker turned on the ship. I could sense that he was thinking about our choice to leave the planet. And after searching Ahsoka, I knew that she felt the same way, too. Our decision to leave was not based on our willingness; it was based on our need to leave. We have to return to our lives at the Jedi Temple, sooner or later.

We were climbing up the atmosphere. None of us dared to talk. Just as we were about to enter space, Ahsoka spoke out, "Do you think it's right?"

Master Skywalker turned to her and frowned, "What's right, Snips?" _He always called her that. I knew why, though; her snippy attitude._ Ahsoka sighed, "We're leaving without saying goodbye."

There was a pause. Master Skywalker didn't even try to intrude it. He was thinking hard; a bad sign. That meant he wasn't sure of anything. I would be lying if I say I'm not worried. He answered, "We've got to go back, Ahsoka. Probably at this very second, there is a mission waiting for us!"

Ahsoka stood up, arms crossed. "I know that, Skyguy! But don't you feel that something's wrong down there?" She waved to the blue planet we just left. "The people down there were worried. I know you won't believe me if I say this," she hesitated, "but one of them knew that a war is going to happen."

I was surprised to hear that, so I inquired, "Who thought so?"

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Ahsoka answered. Those were the three kids that we spent time with! At least, Anakin and Ahsoka did. I was knocked out at the time. Master Skywalker sighed, "Ahsoka, you know that you're not supposed to look at others' minds. There's a thing called privacy, remember?"

Ahsoka looked down. "I know. I looked into Harry's mind. This bad guy, Voldemort, has risen. He happens to be the strongest black magic wizard of all time. He has a lot of people on his side, much more than those who are at the good guys' side. And he will kill or enslave all who doesn't have magical powers."

The three of us fell silent at once. I felt Anakin tense at the mention of 'slaves'. I didn't know why he did that. Maybe it's something related to his past, and he never talks about it. Now, thanks to Ahsoka's information, all of us wanted to go back and help. So I said, "Master, aren't we peacekeepers? This is what we're supposed to do; protect those who aren't able to defend themselves. So we have an excuse to say, right?"

Master Skywalker looked to me, his eyes filled with determination. He spun the ship around and said, "Since we have the reason to stay and help, I'm sure the Council wouldn't mind us going AWOL for the time being." Inwardly, Ahsoka and I cheered in excitement and relief.

Within moments, we've landed at Hogwarts' backyard. We jumped down from the ship, and came in the moment the students finished dinner. They were just walking out when we walked in. All of them stared at us in surprise and curiosity. I glanced at our clothes.

 _No wonder they were surprised. Perhaps they're more surprised when they saw Ahsoka's clothing. It's the most distinctive between the three of us._ We walked to the front of the table where Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall sat with another professor with only one good eye, the other one possibly being fake. _Perhaps the other professors have left._ Besides the professors and the three of us, the only remaining people were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, with one or two other students from Gryffindor Tower. Apparently, they didn't follow their fellow students to bed.

Dumbledore stood up in surprise and asked, "What may I help you with, lady and gentlemen?" _Huh, he actually remembered that Ahsoka wasn't a boy. Most of the troopers still called her "sir"._

Anakin spoke up, "Actually, we'd like to stay here for a while. My friend here," he motioned to Ahsoka, "found out that you were in trouble; that a you-know-who has returned."

At the mention of the unspoken name, an immediate tension swept across the room. The three remaining students stared at each other in disbelief, while the professors looked at the headmaster in worry. Dumbledore paused for a while. He was thinking whether or not we should be trusted. _If they didn't trust us, it wasn't our fault. We'll just go and never see each other again._

Dumbledore stood from his seat and said to the students, "Will all of you leave us in private?" The students obeyed without a word, and within seconds, only us and the professors remained. Dumbledore walked to us and asked, "I have no knowledge of how you found this out, but we will gladly accept your help."

Anakin bowed, "Thank you, professor."

Dumbledore nodded and spoke again, "However, I am intrigued of how you did those things. Levitate things and stuff. We need to be cautious at this times."

Anakin nodded in agreement, "I understand. From where we came from, this was common. But we didn't do it through wands and magic. We had midi-chlorians to do it; cells that can help us communicate with the Force, an energy field that surrounds and passes through each of us. Some can control it, some cannot. Those who can are called Force-sensitive, and are either trained to be a Jedi or Sith." Anakin looked to the two of us. "We are Jedi; peacekeepers. That is why we have finally decided to help you."

The one-eyed professor walked to us and stood beside Dumbledore, saying, "Why have I never heard of Jedi, Sith, midi-what-so-ever if all of it are real?"

Anakin answered as calmly as he could, "We have suspected that somehow, during our flight, we have… let's say, turned a wrong turn, and ended up in another galaxy; in this case, yours. I cannot speak for the details, for I, myself, have not known it just yet."

McGonagall followed beside the two professors and said, "I'd say we should accept them."

The one-eyed professor was shocked and asked, "Accept to where? To be our guests or to be a part of the Order?"

Ahsoka and I glanced at each other in surprise. _Don't say that they have some kind of Jedi Order here, too!_ Dumbledore stepped forward and stretching out his hand to Anakin, answered, "Both. You and your friends are welcomed to be members of the Order of the Phoenix."

Anakin accepted the handshake, and gratefully replied, "Thank you for this chance, Professor."

The one-eyed Professor stared at Dumbledore and said, "Professor, they're not even wizards or witches! How can they fight against Death Eaters?"

Ahsoka bit her lips. _Please, don't tell them. Please, don't. Please, don't…_

She spoke out, "Actually, professors, that's not entirely true." _Okay, she said it._ She pointed to me and shoved me towards the three elderly professors. "Show them, Dan," she whispered in my ear.

Shakily, I took out my wand and handed it to them. The two male professors were speechless, but McGonagall stared at my wand in surprise, disbelief, and _pain_ … What's wrong with this wand, anyway? It's not like it's crooked or something, was it? McGonagall pointed to the wand and finally took it in her hands, examining it. She whispered shakily, "Where did you get this?"

"It once belonged to my parents," I answered. I had to ask her, "Did you know them?"

McGonagall looked at me, tears imminent in her eyes. "Know them? This wand belonged to my former student, Veronica Brown. She was one of the best back then. She disappeared after Voldemort first began his evil deeds."

I gaped, "So if this wand belonged to my parents, and this wand belonged to your student…"

"Then Veronica is your mother," McGonagall finished. The one-eyed professor intervened, "Wait! If this kid is the son of a witch…"

Dumbledore finished, "It is very likely that he is a wizard himself, Professor Moody. How powerful he is, that remains to be seen."

Anakin interrupted, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're saying that my Padawan is a Jedi **AND** a wizard as well?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Master Skywalker. And under our circumstances…" he paused, "your apprentice is in very big danger."

 **Me: And everything will begin to slide downhill from there.**

 **Dan: Why do I have to be a wizard? Having enemies on one universe is enough, but two?**

 **Me: Just wait for it, Dan. If I can fuse everything together, you'll probably end up the midst of THREE universes.**

 **Voldemort: *points to Dan* Is this the boy you talked about, Snape?**

 **Snape: Yes, my Lord.**

 **Voldemort: Why don't you join me, Yates? I am your father. Together, we can rule this galaxy as father and son.**

 **Me: *tries to hit Voldemort with a thick book* That quote isn't supposed to be said in another 20 years or so! And it's not even supposed to be said in YOUR universe!**

 **Voldemort: *gets hit a few times* AW! AW! AW! Will you stop that?**

 **Me: Only if you do the review notice.**

 **Voldemort: PLEASE REVIEW AND NO HATE COMMENTS! *turns to me* I'VE DONE IT, NOW STOP HITTING ME! *runs out of the room and into Anakin's room* HELP ME!**

 **Anakin: Is this a good time to say goodbye? Okay, goodbye it is, then, and see you soon. *follows Voldemort* Voldemort, don't go in there!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Guys, I'm so, so sorry for not updating. I felt really bad about it, but there was nothing I could do. Turns out, is banned in my country. How I managed to get access to it these months, I don't really know. Right now, I can use it. But I don't know how long it would last. So, if this kind of problem repeats itself in the future, please try to go to my profile. I've explained the situation there.  
Anyways, here's Chapter 10. Enjoy!**

MINERVA MCGONAGALL'S P.O.V.

As soon as the three guests went to sleep, I retired to my room, overwhelmed by the day's events. I sank to my bed, exhausted, but not before I took one look on my nightstand. A neatly framed picture was placed there, the glass slightly opaque due to the thick layer of dust on top of it. I took it and began wiping the glass clean with the sleeve of my clothes, not caring how dirty the piece of cloth became. Slowly, but surely, the faces of the people in that picture became clear. They were all the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

I could remember most of the members; James Potter, Lily Evans, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Veronica Brown, standing just beside Gregory Haggard. The two were smiling at each other before they looked at the camera and the picture was taken. From the moment I saw the way they act around one another, I knew that they'd someday be together. I remembered the first day I met her as if it had happened yesterday…

VERONICA BROWN'S P.O.V.

I walked into the train station, eager to start a new adventure in a whole new school with a bunch of strangers. I was, literally, beaming with happiness. Clutching the train ticket, I entered platform nine and three-quarters with my parents. Both of them were wizards and witches, so I had no problem to find that platform. And unlike most children, I was unafraid when I ran into the wall. I didn't crash, as I knew perfectly well.

The train was just going to roll out. I turned to my mother who was as kind as ever. After saying a goodbye with her, I did the same with my father and entered the red train. I still waved at them, even as the train started moving and they were getting farther and farther away. Soon, they were gone.

I sighed. I missed them, but I don't want to miss this chance, either. My mother and father were both Aurors, and I wanted to be like them. I wanted to fight evil. And the only way to do that is by attending and succeeding at Hogwarts.

I didn't sit immediately. Instead, I walked around and surveyed the trains first. I saw students of Hogwarts; some were older, others were the same age as I, but none of them seemed to be younger than me. Most of them were in good spirits, but not all.

I noticed a male student about my age. He was sitting alone in a corner of the train. He didn't make any effort to talk to anyone. I felt bad for him and sat next to him, greeting, "Hello. I'm Veronica Brown. What's your name?"

My question seemed to have startled him out of his thinking, for he looked up and stuttered, "W-what? Oh, hi, there. I'm Haggard, Gregory Haggard."

I smiled, "Nice to meet you. Are you new to Hogwarts?"

He smiled back, "Yeah."

"Same here," I commented. After a brief pause, I asked, "Do you think it will be great there?"

"What? Where?" He frowned, confused. I grinned, "Hogwarts. Do you think it will be great?"

Gregory shrugged, "I don't know. I've never been there, and my parents are both Muggles."

 _Muggles… I think I've heard Mom or Dad mentioning it. What does it mean, though?_ I asked, "Muggles?"

Gregory seemed to have realized that I didn't know what it meant. He answered, "Non-wizards. Are your parents Muggles?"

I shook my head, "No. They're Aurors."

Gregory's eyes widened to the size of saucers. _Geez, was it that weird for me not to know what Muggles meant_? He gaped, "Then how come you didn't know-"

"what Muggles meant?" I interrupted him, my voice slightly higher than usual. I was irritated. "I have a pretty bad memory, plus, I don't really like studying anything besides spells, charms, curses, or whatever you call it."

"Fine, then," Gregory challenged, "what spells do you use to summon things?"

" _Accio_ ," I answered. Gregory frowned, but continued, "What are the three Unforgivable Curses?"

I hesitated before answering, "The Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus, and the Killing Curse."

"Explain," Gregory ordered. I sighed, "The Imperius will make anyone obey to our orders, the Cruciatus causes extreme pain and is used for torturing, and the Killing Curse is an instant kill."

Gregory nodded, satisfied, "For someone who doesn't know what Muggles meant, you're quite educated."

"Excuse me?" I asked, extremely offended. Gregory grinned, "You're excused."

I grunted, angry at Gregory. He only laughed, "Come on, pal. You can't be that mad, can you?"

I glared at him. He still dared to challenge me. I scowled, "If I wouldn't be punished for punching you, I would've done just that, Haggard."

"Okay, then, Brown," he teased, emphasizing the last word, "why don't we have a duel when we get to Hogwarts? Then we'll see who the better wizard is; you or me."

I smirked, "If we're sorted into the same house, you wouldn't be as happy, Haggard."

Gregory rolled his eyes, "Please, call me Gregory. If you kept saying Haggard, you'll mistake me for Hagrid."

I frowned, "Hagrid? Who's that?"

"Someone who lived in Hogwarts," he stated. The rest of the trip fairly went on in silence, with both of us sometimes talking idly about things. Most of them were about Hogwarts and the students. We even made a game. It's called, "Guess Who's That?" We played it by observing every single student who passed the cabin where we were staying (yes, I finally stayed with Haggard, but that didn't mean anything). For example, here's our first try at doing it.

"She doesn't seem like the serious-learner type to me," Gregory stated, when a blonde girl walked in front of us.

"You're right. Her school books haven't even been opened yet," I agreed. I looked how messy and wrinkled her clothes was, and I commented, "She's messy and reckless."

Gregory nodded, "Yeah, who'd put a wand in a pocket like that?"

"It'd be fun if it exploded and burned her ass off," I remarked. Both of us laughed whole-heartedly at the joke. I observed Gregory as much as I can without arousing his suspicion. With his dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, he could've been my twin. I hadn't realized that until now. My long brown hair, tied into a ponytail, was just the same color as his, and my eyes were also blue, but they were much lighter than Gregory's. And we're about the same height and size, too! _Talk about twins… Sheesh._

Suddenly, the speakers on the walls announced that we were already at Hogwarts. I jumped down from the train, followed closely by Greg. We walked to the school, and guess what? The view was amazing. Hogwarts stood out like an ancient castle. The landscape and the mountains and lakes were just simply beautiful. I felt happy at the sight of it. Greg noticed my happiness and sighed, "It really is great."

When we got inside the place, I kept gasping and admiring the things inside. How couldn't I? It was ancient, yet graceful and wonderful at the same time. Looking to Greg, I noticed he did the same, but on a lesser scale. I smirked, "Hey, ready for the duel?"

He glanced at his watch, "Sure, why not? We have an hour or so before dinner."

"Let's go, then." I dragged him outside, literally, to a clearing just beside the forest. Getting our wands out, I asked, "Ready?"

Greg replied, "Yeah."

Knowing the rules, we turned our backs on each other and walked ten paces away from each other. Wand ready in hand, I counted, "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10!"

We turned around and said our spells at the same time.

A fraction of a second ahead of me, Greg shouted, " _Expelliarmus!"_

The wand flew out of my hand. I gaped and said, "Great work, Greg."

Greg walked to me and handed my wand over, smirking, "You know a lot, Brown. But without great reflexes, you wouldn't survive in combat."

"And who said you will go to combat, young man?"

I didn't say that, and neither did Greg. We turned around to see a woman behind us. She was wearing a dark cloak and a witch's hat. Her glasses were slightly round. Greg seemed to have known the woman, for he stammered, "P-professor McGonagall!" _She's a professor? I have a bad feeling about this…_

She harshly pointed to us and then, to the school. She barked, "In my office, now!"

 **Anakin: Wow… Love at first sight, huh?**

 **Veronica: *blushes and smacks him in the arm* Shut up!**

 **Me: Anakin's right, Veronica. You did seem a bit too…flirty?**

 **Veronica: *glares* YOU didn't just call me flirty.**

 **Dan: *smirks* Maybe she did.**

 **Veronica: *turns to and glares at Dan* And who might you be, young man?**

 **Dan: *whispers to Ahsoka* She's a hell lot like Umbridge.**

 **Ahsoka: *shakes her head in disagreement* Nah. Umbridge's more deadly.**

 **Dan: You've got a point.**

 **Veronica: Hey, who are you, anyway?**

 **Dan: Um… *hesitates whether to answer or not***

 **Me: *intervenes* Hey, Veronica, do the review notice.**

 **Veronica: Fine… Review, no hater comments. Bye! *leaves the room***

 **Dan: Thanks for the save. Would be awkward to tell her I'm her son.**

 **Me: You're right. Bye, everyone!**


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT (I'm so so sorry)

Hi, everyone!

I know y'all are looking forward to an update, but sadly, this isn't one. This is just a small announcement.

I will no longer update the stories on this site. Not because I decided to drop those stories. No, not at all. I just can't access this site anymore. It's kind of banned in my country. In fact, the only reason I can post this announcement is because I am using my phone's cellular data. I don't have a lot, just enough to post this. (These things are pretty expensive! Especially since I'm a jobless student...)

I still write the stories. I am currently in the process of posting them to my accounts (both under the name Jeanne152) on wattpad and ao3. If you want to, you're welcome to check them out.

I'm so so sorry for the inconvenience. I wish I can change things, but my hands are tied.

May the Force be with you all :)

Jeanne.

P S. : I'm also rewriting "When Two Worlds Collide". I admit I wasn't really thinking about the plot when I wrote, so if things fept weird, it's all on me. I've never asked a beta reader for help, so I'm kinda just making it up as I get along.

Also, let's go PENGUINS!


End file.
